It's Complicated
by Kuran98
Summary: He had always been a strong willed person. Even at the face of death, he refused to change anything about himself... Could this damn woman be an exception? No, she couldn't be.. He was the prince of all Saiyans after all. This is my version of the famous three years! I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! (Revising the first two chapters now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Rebecca, this is my attempt at the three years :D I love this couple, and it has always been one of my dreams to write a story that involved Bulma and Vegeta. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as it could have been, but I am going to hopefully update within the next day or two, I plan on developing a routine for updating. This on of my first stories I have written, so please be easy, but tell me what I could fix, I love the feedback. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

Chapter One: Lack of sleep.

He was such an ass..

That jerk! She was _not_ his slave, what in the hell did he take her for!

Vegeta had been living with the Briefs for only one week, and he had managed to get on everyone's bad side... He never said thank you, always started trouble with the people in the house, well not _people_ more like Bulma, he hated her, she hated him.

But, Vegeta couldn't deny the joy he got out of pissing the woman off, it was his new hobby. He would delibertly wake her up at four or five in the morning, only to demand that she fix the GR or fix him food.

Let's just say the past month had been utter hell with him living in her house.

Somehow, only sane person in the damn house was Bulma's mother Bunny, and that was only because she was so oblivious to everything around her, so an insult was taken as a compliment to her. Bulma couldn't help but laugh when at her mother, she thought Vegeta was a _nice, handsome_ young man. In her mind he was the complete opposite!

As for Bulma's father, he did everything Vegeta said, in fear of being ripped in-two. It was that simple, Don't anger someone that could snap their finger and kill you... He was surprised that his own daughter was willing to stand up to that cold-hearted murderer.

Which, Bulma however didn't give a damn what he had to say. She was just as hard-headed as him, and she had just as much wit, if not more. He could easily beat her in a physical fight, but she gave him a run for his money when it came to verbally fighting.

Here lately she had given in to some requests, but it was only for the sake of her privacy! Don't get the wrong idea, she would never let Vegeta win, but she didn't want someone stalking her 24/7!

If she didn't fix the GR he would come into her room at night and throw the covers off of her, or he would interrupt her while she was at work down in the lab. For her privacy's sake, and her sanity she gave in..

She woke up at 5:00am on the dot, even if she went to bed at 4:00am. She was so used to getting up at that time because his persistent yelling, to no avail, would not stop until she answered him. Most of the time, it lead to an argument between him and her, for the sheer fact he got a kick out of seeing her yell and get pissed off at him..

But, in reality, you can't blame her for refusing to do as he says sometimes right? You'd think he would have the class to wait until a decent _human_ hour to get people up. But it was Vegeta that she was thinking about, if it isn't something related to his well-being, he didn't show any appreciation.

But that wasn't a shock...

Bulma looked over at the TV and took a sip of her freshly made coffee. The bitter liquid makes her sub-consciously squint, but she was used to it by now. She had to have something that would keep her awake through the day, she definitely couldn't count on the amount of sleep she got in a night.

She picked up the newspaper off of the table, and flipped through the pages glancing at each page, nothing grasping her attention. She finally hit the back of the paper and nothing was really interesting. She folded it back up and threw it back on the table, and continued watching TV and sipping on her coffee.

What was taking her mother so long to come into the kitchen and prepare breakfast? She was usually the first one up... Well excluding Vegeta, he didn't sleep much at all, and somehow he managed to have a huge quantity of energy that never seemed to end!

Bulma waited for a few more minutes, then she heard her mother softly walking down the hall-way. The blonde woman passed through the living room, and entered the kitchen, pulling her bathrobe snuggly. She noticed Bulma sitting on the stool, and immediately showed her a huge smile and waved.

"Hello darling! How are you this morning?" She asked, opening the fridge and grabbing out ingredients for waffles.

Bulma shifted in her seat, and took a sip of her coffee. "It's too early in the morning.. I for the life of me can't make myself sleep later than 5:00am. It's like I'm a robot. It doesn't help that I had an annoying asshole bothering me all night..." Her arms folded together and she leaned up on the counter.

"Oh darling, your father is the same way, he doesn't sleep past 5am or 6am, doesn't matter how late he stays up. Our little sessions never seem to make him that tired the next day!" Bunny giggled, mixing the ingredients together, and recalling her earlier event.

Bulma's hands shot up and she started hitting her head with one hand. "Mom! I really didn't want to know that! What you do in privacy should stay in privacy!" She tried to mentally erase the previous statement from her mother, but without luck, it didn't.. She had to live with her parents, but that doesn't mean she needs to hear about what they do in their _alone_ time.

Bunny giggled at her daughter's reaction. Even older people can have relations, it's not just the young generations' right! She for one couldn't tell many differences since she has gotten older. The only difference is, she is more tired out, and not as flexible, and her husband has to take a pill. That's about it. She giggled once more, but nonetheless, she didn't skip a beat in her cooking.

"Sorry darling! Anyways, have you seen Vegeta this morning? I know he must have trained all night! That boy is so determined!" Bunny speculated, plugging in her waffle iron.

Bulma looked up from the TV, and shook her head. "No, I really don't care to see him.. He is just a pain every time he walks into the same room as I'm in." Bulma spat as she turned her attention back to the TV, which was playing a re-run episode of NCIS.

"Oh well, you should go get him! After all, he works hard, so he should have a lovely breakfast!" Bunny said as she opened her waffle machine and threw the fresh waffle on the plate that already had stacks on it.

You'd definitely know which one Vegeta would get.

"I'm not going to get him!" Bulma screeched at her mother. He didn't deserve anything after the way he has been waking her up only to insult her, and demand that she do something. He may be fighting the androids, but it didn't give the bastard the right to get everything handed to him on a silver platter.

Bunny noticed the deep thought that her daughter had fallen in. She couldn't help but realize how many physical features her husband and daughter had in common.

Oh yeah, her husband!

"Your father told me to tell you to come talk to him after you get done eating. He needs to talk to you about something.. He wouldn't tell me what though." Her mother informed in an easy tone, she handed Bulma an empty plate.

Bulma nodded, realizing how loud her stomach was growling. Wow, her mother should have made her food first! Vegeta didn't care to be there on time, so you snooze you lose. Bulma reached over and grabbed one of the many waffles off of the Saiyan's plate. Her mother just giggled and went about cooking. It was surprising that she didn't scold Bulma for taking any of _precious _Vegeta's food.

The thought make her want to throw up, Vegeta being something that was sweet, or innocent... _Precious?_

As if he sensed someone messing with his food, the short, dark hair Saiyan walked into the kitchen though the back door.

He glared at Bulma, did she just take from his plate? Oh hell no! Did she want him to blast her away? That damn woman wasn't anything but a nuisance , the only thing stopping him from killing her was the knowledge and skills she possessed, and they still weren't the best, but she was the only one on this mud-ball of a planet, besides her father, that knew how to make a decent machine for training.

Speaking of machines, her piece of shit GR was broken again. The only thing good that would come out of this would be the fight he was about to start.

That thought made him almost crack a smirk.

"What the hell do you think your doing woman?" Vegeta yelled as he saw her filthy hands grab one of his waffles.

"I'm trying to eat, what does it look like I'm doing?" Bulma spat back as she loaded her waffle with syrup.

Vegeta scoffed. "It looks to me like you are to incapable to get your own damn breakfast."

He grabbed the bottle of syrup out of her hand, resulting in making her anger rise even more.

"I'm to 'incapable' to make my own breakfast? Me?! What about you? I bet you haven't even cooked a meal for yourself since you've been alive!" Bulma added while cutting her waffle into small squares.

It was true, he never could do anything for himself! He always wanted people to cook his food, do his laundry, she was surprised he could even wipe his ass without needing a hand!

"Woman, I've eaten other species of aliens because of my hunger. I don't have to 'prepare' it." He said while trying to hold back a smirk. Seeing the woman's response was well worth telling her that bit of information.

He couldn't be serious... Well, she couldn't put it past him, but still, it brought shivers down her spine. "That is fucking sick Vegeta! Leave it to you to do something completely disgusting."

After a while, silence filled the room, Vegeta was almost done with his food.

Bulma's brows knitted, she ate a square of waffle. He could at least say thanks, go to hell, or something... It was better than being a silent jack-ass.. Her mother had just slaved over a hot stove for him, but he didn't give a shit. She mentally growled and continued eating.

After a few minutes, he finished his plate and set it at the edge of the table. He then surprisingly looked over at Bulma. 'Damn.. He is going to screw up the time that I am gracefully enjoying..' Bulma groaned silently in her head.

He never looked at her unless he was about to start a fight, or wanted something, no demanded something.

"Woman, I need you to go rush your father. I want those bots done _today_." He said in a warning tone. "I am loosing training time... And you fix the hunk of metal that you call a machine, it has broken once again."

Really? He broke it again! She had just fixed it last week, what the hell was he doing in there that would break it so fast? Ugh.. Whatever she would work on it after she ate, and also found out what her father wanted.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bulma groaned as she walked down the wing that lead to her father's office. What did he want? It wasn't really like him to actually request something from his daughter... Maybe it was about a new line of products that got accepted by his favorite company. No that would have been all over the news, and she watched it frequently. Oh well, she would soon find out anyway.

Mr. Briefs turned around kind of surprised by the slam of his door. Bulma was the only one who did slam the door, so it was a dead give away that it was his daughter.

He was glad to see Bulma. She stood there in confusion, he didn't talk her a few minutes, and it made her curiosity spike even more.. He didn't seem happy, so it wasn't a new line of products, what was it? Her father finally snapped out of the deep thought that had just taken over his mind. How would he break this to her, or even ask her to do such a thing? This was his daughter, she was just growing up and getting into life.

"Um, please, sit down." Her father said as he plopped down into his chair. Bulma looked him in the eyes, what was he thinking, he was being so reserved, it felt like he was going to her for her life or something. "Dad, what did you want?" Bulma snapped as she grew impatient.

Her father looked down at his hands, and then back to her. "Bulma, will you take over the family company?" He said, "you will have a few years to decide, but I wanted to ask you in advance." B

She sat in shock, yeah, her father was old, but that company was his baby, he wanted to retire this soon?

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed! Please forgive me at how short this chapter was, I'm just terrible at starting off stories! If you have any ideas that you think would fit in the storyline, I would love to hear them! But that is the first chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! I'm just trying to get the story going; sorry for the lack of detail at the end, it is 4:08 am and I'm about to pass out from the lack of sleep lol. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Love, Kuran98.**


	2. Playing with Fire

**Hello my friends! I'm back with the second chapter! I hope it is to your liking, please let me know what you think! Is this chapter any better than the last? I couldn't really make it any longer, my brain wouldn't work with me lol. If you guys have any ideas, like I said, feel free to run them by me, I'll seriously consider it!** **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Or Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Playing with Fire.

Mr. Briefs turned around kind of surprised by the slam of his door. Bulma was the only one who did slam the door, so it was a dead give away that it was his daughter.

He was glad to see Bulma. She stood in front of his desk, obviously confused. He was being very quite, and it made her curiosity spike even more.. He didn't seem happy, so it definitely wasn't good news... So, what was it? Her father finally snapped out of the deep thought that had just taken over his mind. How would he break this to her, or even ask her to do such a thing? It completely took over his life when he first created the Dynocaps capsules... Maybe this was the wrong thing to do right now. He would give her a very long time until she had to decide. But he just wanted to be sure he could leave one his most prized possessions safe after his death. After all, this was his daughter, she was just growing up and getting into life.

He didn't want her to have to throw most of her life away with so much work...

"Um, please, sit down." Her father said as he plopped down into his chair. Bulma looked him in the eyes, what was he thinking, he was being so reserved, it felt like he was going to ask her for her life or something. "Dad, what did you want?" Bulma snapped as she grew impatient.

Her father looked down at his hands, and then back to her. "Bulma, will you take over the family company?" He said, "you will have a plenty of time to decide, but I wanted to ask you in advance. I don't want it to get into the wrong hands..."

She sat in shock. Yeah, her father was old, but that company was his baby, he wanted to make sure she would take over Capsule Corp when he died? Of course she would! She would do anything for her father, it didn't matter what it was. Even if he wanted her to take over now, she wouldn't turn him down. It isn't like she had much to look forward to anyways... Yamcha isn't very active in their relationship right now, so why should she be? The only person she has really been around for the last week was Vegeta, and she wouldn't mind being away from him 24/7.

He would probably still manage to get on her nerves.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about that dad. I will always be here for you." She ended with a soft smile. "Is that all you were worried about?"

Her father breathed a sigh of relief, he knew she would be there, it was just hard for him to think of his corporation getting into the wrong hands..

"Yes sweetie, that will be all." He smiled to his daughter and turned around to pick a book from his shelf.

"Oh yeah, wait just a second." He said before he disappeared into his own little work inside his office. It took him a few minutes, but he soon returned with three boxes that were stacked on a pair of hand trucks.

"Please take these to Vegeta. Well, you could just take them to the GR if you wanted to, but he needs to know how to turn the bots on and off, so please inform him for me." With that, he turned back to his book.

Great... She actually had to have a conversation with irritable prince. She could feel the dread crawling up her spine.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

He was impossible! She couldn't find him anywhere! When the prince wasn't training, he was in the kitchen eating. So where is he?

Bulma glanced into the living room. Nope, Nothing.

She walked upstairs. The only other place he could be was his room right? He wouldn't like her to be in his room, but what other choice did she have? He demanded her father to make bots that were worthy to train with.

Bulma walked down the hall that had her and Vegeta's rooms side-by-side. She walked over to his door and knocked. Hopefully she could get this over soon. Being in the same room with him was the last thing she needed. Goku was right, Vegeta is a handful. Well, more like an ass, but Goku didn't seem to be bothered that much by Vegeta's constant insults. Somehow he just pretended that he had said something nice... Either he pretended, or he really just didn't understand with Vegeta meant. Goku wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, plus he had a great heart.

Bulma stood in the hall waiting for Vegeta to answer. She felt that was the _polite_ thing to do, but since he wouldn't answer, she had to go in. Bulma grabbed the knob and let herself into the room. It was pitch black in the room. Even though it was sunny outside; there were no windows in his room.

She strained her eyes trying to look past the darkness and find the prince. To her annoyance, he wasn't in here either. She turned around preparing to leave the room when she heard the bathroom door open. Out came Vegeta with a towel wrapped around his waist covering his groin area.

Bulma's face turned bright red. He knew she was in here, what in the hell did she want?

Bulma turned around only to see him glaring at her. "What the hell do you want woman?" He growled as he walked over to his dresser.

She couldn't help but realize how perfectly shaped his muscles were, and how his chest had beads of water dripping down from the shower he had just taken.

Wait! What the hell was she thinking? She had a boyfriend that looked just as good, if not better! She mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten what she came here for.

Oh yeah, the bots.

She tried to turn away from Vegeta so he wouldn't notice the small blush revealing itself on her face. "My father is done with your damn bots, he told me to show you how to turn them on and off."

Vegeta looked over at the woman. Was she blushing? She was truly weak, which he couldn't blame her, his looks did drive women crazy. He smirked, "and is that all, or are you going to stand around and gawk?" He noticed her blush grow, she was too easy.

Bulma shifted her weight between legs, _fuck_, he did notice. He wouldn't let her live it down either. Hopefully she could play it off as nothing, but that was very unlikely.

"I am surely not gawking over _you_." She said swinging her hips and looking him straight in the eyes. Damn, she shouldn't have even looked in his direction. Her blush grew so she turned around where her back was almost facing Vegeta. He found it amusing that she was trying to hide.

"You are weak woman, you see someone's chest and you start drooling." He said as he pulled his training shorts out of his drawer.

She didn't dare turn around at the moment, she couldn't trust herself. "I'm not weak." She said, her voice very unsure. She knew he knew it was a lie. She suddenly felt the air get warm behind her. Vegeta put his arm around her waist, her knees almost gave out as a result of the prince's action. She felt like resisting, but it became harder; she just wanted to relax.

He leaned over so she could hear him. "You are really stupid woman, and as I said, you are weak." She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was smirking. Vegeta let go of her. She had to quickly regain balance so she wouldn't fall.

Bulma couldn't believe he had just acted that way! Why did he always have to prove her wrong? "What is your problem?"

"My problem? What do you mean you stupid woman." He always acted as if he didn't do anything wrong just a second after it happened.

"You are such an ass!" She yelled making Vegeta wince. That kind of made her feel better. She could at least hurt him with her screaming at him, that's about all she could do to him though...

"It's not my fault that you are a weak, pathetic earthling... You can thank your parents for that inconvenience."

The blush was immediately replaced by anger. "Go fuck yourself Vegeta!" With that, she stormed out of his room. He just smirked at how mad he had managed to make her. She was only good for his entertainment, and maybe repairing the GR but that was it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bulma plopped down on the couch, she turned on the TV and started flipping channels. It took her a few hours to repair the GR, and also teach Vegeta how to use the new bots. Of course once she was done he rushed her out, and he had been training non-stop. It was around five in the afternoon, all she wanted to do was nap.

She didn't have Vegeta yelling at her, and her parents were satisfied. Vegeta really knew how to get on her nerves, she hated it, but in a strange way, she also loved it. It was the only thing she got any entertainment out of. Yamcha had been very distant lately. He didn't talk back to Bulma like Vegeta did. He was afraid of her breaking up with him, or denying him sex. Which she wasn't as easy as she was a along time ago, he had to work for it. The simple thought made her giggle.

Suddenly her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small device. The caller-ID revealed it was her boyfriend. Surprised she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" She asked sitting up on the couch.

"Hey babe, you want to hang out tomorrow at your place?"

His question shocked her. He actually had time to spend with her? He always said that work was keeping him busy, so she couldn't exactly argue with him, but it still upset her at how little she got to see him.

"Sure, is one o' clock okay with you? I have to work on some projects later that day." Bulma said, stretching out her legs.

"Yeah babe, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." And with that, he hung up the phone. Finally, she would have something to do! She couldn't wait to see him.

The next 20 hours would drag on most likely...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bulma's eyes darted open when she heard the sound of her mother's high-pitched voice yelling her name. "Bulma, dinner time!" Bulma sighed, she was sleeping so well, why did her mother have to ruin it. Surprisingly it wasn't _Vegeta_.

Bulma kicked the pillows that had fallen in the floor while she slept. She forced herself into her feet, and walked in the direction of the kitchen. She could feel her cheek burn from where she was laying on it. She was surprised when she saw Vegeta sitting at the table, shoveling food into his mouth. Usually he was training at this time...

"Why are _you_ here?" Bulma spat trying to sound as fierce as possible. She sat directly in front of Vegeta.

Bunny laughed. "Are you two love birds fighting?"

Both of them immediately directed their attention on her. "Hell no!" Bulma yelled, Vegeta just grimaced and tried to brush it off.

"Oh, sorry dear, I just think you both would make an adorable couple!"

An adorable couple? What the hell was she thinking? Vegeta was to much of an ass for her to even consider him as her boyfriend. "I wouldn't do that to myself!" Bulma said while glaring at her mother.

"You think I would fool around with a whore like you?" Vegeta replied, obviously showing his disgust for the woman.

Bulma turned her attention to Vegeta to give him a 'go to hell' look. Her mother couldn't stop giggling.

"You two would be great for each other." A smile appeared on her face. Bulma sighed as Vegeta looked as though he wanted to throw up. So apparently fighting constantly was a perfect match in the making...

"I'll leave you two alone, you both sound like you need it."

"Whatever." Bulma said shaking her head. She was dating Yamcha, he was the right one for her... Not that stuck up jerk in front of her. Besides, he would never consider her as a friend, much less anything more!

Vegeta noticed her deep in thought. What the hell was there to think about? '_They'_ would never fucking happen as far as he was concerned.

"She is so clueless..." Bulma stated as she picked up a baby carrot and took a bite. Vegeta curiously looked over at her. Why in the hell was she dragging this subject on?

"Just get over the fact that your mother is a dumbass. _We _will never happen, I will never stoop so low." He growled while finishing the last few bites of his food.

He got up to put his plate in the sink, when he turned around, he was face-to-face with an angry Bulma. "What the fuck is your damn problem?" She yelled using her finger to harshly poke him in the chest.

Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so upset, but still, he just insulted her mother... She had a right to her pissed at him. Not to mention he basically described her to be a revolting slut.

A chill ran down her spine when the fire in Vegeta's eyes grew. "You better learn your place woman." He coldly stated. "Now get out of my damn way." With that he pushed past her in the direction of the GR.

She stood in the kitchen surprised at how easily Vegeta backed off. She was sure this time he would have blown her away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning felt so awkward. Vegeta was so reserved, he wouldn't even glance in the direction of the woman. She didn't really feel bad for what she had done, but she did feel stupid. He could have easily killed her, but he just backed off...

Well, the thing that cheered her up the most was the fact that Yamcha was due at her house any minute. She couldn't wait until she finally got to see him for the first time in forever. Baseball sure did keep him busy. The only time he had free was when baseball season was gone, but he still had workouts and practices to attend. Not to mention he still had to train for the androids.

The androids... Their arrival was only about three years away, would everyone be ready? Would Yamcha make it out alive? Or would he die again...?

Bulma was torn out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door to her room. "Come in!" She yelled at her door.

-Vegeta-

That damn weakling just showed up. What the hell did he want? Whatever.. He didn't care, the only thing that mattered was his training.

Vegeta formed an energy ball and threw it, making it bounce off of the bots and the walls. All he could think about was that damn woman... She acted as if she could boss him around, well he had news for her, he didn't think so.

The energy ball gradually grew in speed, so did his exhaustion. He managed to keep avoiding the energy ball. That damn woman thought she was an exception, but she was sadly mistaken.

His attack continuously hurled right at him, the high speed was causing him to get weaker. Soon the ball of energy bruised the side of his body which surprised him. He fell against the gravity, completely worn out. He looked up and saw his attack hurdling straight for him. In a desperate attempt to stop it, Vegeta created another ball of energy to counterattack the one rushing at him.

He struggled against the power of the energy before him. He let too much power out and both energy balls collapsed into one huge energy ball causing his GR to immediately explode. It caused the entire estate to violently shake.

Purple beams of light emerged from the machine. Suddenly it completely shattered. A huge cloud of smoke blow through the air as many pieces of metal did the same.

Yamcha and Bulma looked at each other in shock, both ran down the stairs toward the explosion. Once she saw the huge cloud of smoke, and pieces of metal where the GR had previously been, her heart stopped

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled running inside the smokescreen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, sorry for it being so short, hopefully I will be able to pull out longer chapters in the future. So I have a question, it's just what you would prefer. About how many chapters in should Bulma and Vegeta's little 'fling' be? I know not anytime soon, but how many chapters would you like to see before that? I'm thinking around 9 or 10, maybe even more... Idk, just leave a review on what you thought about this chapter, and what your answer is to my question. I'll talk to you guys in a day or two, until then!  
**

**-Love Kuran98**


End file.
